


The Full Moon, Under the Cherry Blossoms

by Revenna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenna/pseuds/Revenna
Summary: "Meet me on the next full moon, under the cherry blossoms. Come with me to America."Hanzo faded in and out of his own existence, blood spilling from where his calves used to connect to him, his arms draped over the shoulders of two armed guards.I am sorry, Jesse.http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/19562128?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_101675300http://infinite-atmosphere.tumblr.com/post/152662712281/soar-no-longer-i-just-want-to-clarify-that





	

Hanzo didn't dare breathe too loud. His breath alone may draw the attention of his father's lackeys if his damned footsteps didn't. He had always thought himself graceful until now, when every step sounded like a bolt of thunder against the rooftops. His satchel held only basic necessities- a few ten thousand yen, some jerky he picked up from a local market. A change of clothes and a select few personal belongings that included a little wooden dragon that had been- poorly, might he add- carved by a seven-year-old Genji. 

A clock in the distance chimed that it was about four in the morning. His flight would depart in less than an hour and a half. 

He had begged, on his knees and everything for Genji to come with him. But as much as his younger brother loved rebellion, he had insisted that he stay with their father. That was where they were different- Genji still had some hope for their father's character, if not respect for his wishes. Hanzo had given up that hope a long time ago. It was one he was never really sure he actually harbored. 

There was a cry in the courtyard below, and he felt his terror renewed. Whether the cry was in realization that the young master's room had been emptied of every possession, including Hanzo himself, or if he had been spotted sprinting along the rooftops, he had no time left. He could catch his breath later, when he was fidgeting in a commercial airline seat, complaining about anything he could find to take his mind off the inevitable doubt. 

Although with Jesse McCree sitting next to him, catching it may still prove a challenge. 

 

_"Meet me on the next full moon, under the cherry blossoms. Come with me to America, Han."_

_Hanzo stared blankly into those beautiful dark eyes that shone with every bit of sunshine that he had ever missed whenever he made the mistake of staying inside. To America? Anywhere but Hanamura? He would miss the cherry blossoms._

_But then, he realized, no cherry blossom could ever bloom with as much beauty as Jesse's cheeks when Hanzo smiled. He could live with Jesse on a trash heap and be content with the view._

_"Run away with me."_

_The cowboy leaned in until their mouths were a hair's width apart, his hands gently grazing Hanzo's cheeks. In response, Hanzo pulled him in by the shoulders and kissed him properly, slow and warm until Jesse's eyelashes fluttered in bliss._

_"The next full moon," Hanzo said when they broke off, their eyes never breaking from the other, "In the park by Kyoto's, under the cherry blossoms."_

 

There was a crack beneath his foot as an arrow dislodged a shingle. He scrabbled frantically for another hold, but the air around him was empty, and with a gasp of horror, he slipped from the rooftop. On instinct, he tucked his head between his breasts and rolled with the impact as he hit the ground, popping up to continue his escape. Adrenaline flooded through him, and he found himself scouring the area for another escape route. Finally, his eyes fell on the cherry tree in the courtyard. He braced himself against the ground, preparing to climb up and escape over the walls. 

Fiery pain swept up his right leg, and he fell to the ground with an agonized shriek. It burned, oh god, it burned. The pain ignited every nerve he had above his knee- why not below? He couldn't feel it. Hanzo tried to shriek for help, but his voice was strangled. He couldn't focus on forming words, not with the agony and terror that he could feel blood gushing from his kneecap, but nothing further down. He reached down to touch it on instinct. 

There was nothing there. In a frenzied confusion, he felt around, hand smacking the ground in a fruitless attempt to find it. His eyes grew wide and he choked out a noise of shock. 

His leg was gone. 

Hanzo grappled at the grass below him, horror renewed. He had to go. Jesse was waiting for him, he was going to be late, he had to leave now, and never return. He had to fly far, far away and by some miracle, his leg would be fine. A sword planted itself in his path, and all at once, he knew it was over. He let his head drop. He dare not meet the gaze of the elders. 

"Hanzo," came the cold voice above him, full of false sympathy and condescension. "What are you doing out so late?" 

Hanzo gasped, the agony returning with every pulse of blood from his leg. 

"There is no use in lying, boy," the elder reminded him, and he coughed, his sight becoming unreliable and shaky. 

"No... I have to... I must go," he murmured weakly. He thought it had been a somewhat warm night, but now he sat keeled over, shaking from the cold. He felt the disdain crackle off of the elder like a stench. More of the armed guards had come to surround him. 

"You are not going  _anywhere_ , Young Master," the elder snarled and looked to the guards. "Take the rest of his lower leg off."

Hanzo felt fear strike him again, and he cried out. 

"No! No, O-Sama! Please, I promise I will never do it again!" 

"As a matter of fact," the elder said, "take the other one as well. We don't need him running again."

Hanzo watched through blurry vision as the elder left, and time slowed down as the guards closed in. He wondered, numbly, how had they found him? And then the thought hit him. 

Genji. 

 

/~/~/

 

Jesse watched the smoke trail up from his cigarette, stained violet in the early dawn. Flower petals fell around him like confetti, and he kicked one idly before checking his watch. 

4:47. 

He felt something inside his chest shrivel up and die. He dropped his cigarette and stamped it out half-heartedly, then watched the remainder of the smoke twirl around in the wind. He shouldn't have expected so much. Even if Hanzo was the most beautiful thing on the planet, inside and out, he was still a prince of sorts. Jesse should have known he wouldn't be caught dead entertaining the dreams of some dirty street rat. Even so, the disappointment was painful. He really thought that Hanzo loved him. 

"Guess he didn't wanna come," he murmured, allowing a tear to slip from his eye. 

His heart hurt to leave, but he supposed there wasn't any real reason to stay without Hanzo, so he stuck his hands in his pockets and began the walk back towards the airport. Back to America with nothing left. Nothing but an empty, broken heart. 

 

/~/~/

 

It would be weeks, they said, until he would be allowed to walk with his prosthetics. For now, he sat in his bed, staring. Always staring. Sometimes, he stared out the window to watch the cherry blossoms wither and die, leaving fruit in their wake. But mostly, he just stared at his... stumps. 

The door slid open quietly when he was watching the trees, but he didn't look over. There was a sparrow hopping around, pecking at a fallen cherry, and he was busying himself with watching its plight. 

"Aniki."

His expression didn't change, but anger and hurt welled up in his chest at the sound of Genji's voice. His brother had told the elders that Hanzo was leaving. Against his will, he claimed. He was afraid of their wrath.   
Rightfully. 

There was a break in his voice that made Hanzo think he might be crying. 

"Aniki, please. Forgive me. It was an accident, I'm so... I'm so sorry. Please look at me..."

Hanzo closed his eyes, trying to remember what it felt like having feet. 

"I didn't know you were going to be there, Aniki... Please..." He was pitifully quiet. "I didn't know they would cut off your le-"

" _Enough!"_ Hanzo finally shrieked, hammering a fist into the wall, and Genji shut his mouth. Hanzo spoke through clenched teeth, his eyes welling with tears as he leered at his brother." _Get. Out._ " 

His younger brother looked up at him, kneeling on the floor with an expression like a kicked puppy. He choked out a sob and stood up slowly, leaving Hanzo to weep alone. He turned his numb eyes back to the window. 

The sparrow had left. 


End file.
